40kfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Bloods Of Baal (Space Marines)
The Blue Bloods of Baal The Blue Bloods of Baal are a Space Marine chapter who’s fortress monastery is located on the northern pole of the planet Canada . As their name implies the Blue Bloods recruit exclusively from the planets nobility, to whom service in the chapter is one of the greatest honors a family can lay claim to. Initiates into the chapter are selected at birth, and upon completing their vision quest immediately begin their long trek to the north pole. Along their journey to the chapter’s fortress the young initiates must use every trick and survival method that their vision quest has taught them. Because the initiation process comes immediately after the Vision Quest recruitment for the Blue Bloods is relatively high. The Initiates must attempt to navigate the dense forests of the Burtill (near to where the Vision Quest is held), Cross the desert wastes of Noaqos, and up into the frozen Arctic circle, in which the Chapter’s fortress monastery lies. This rite of passage takes them nearly two years to complete and leads them from the southern hemisphere to the north pole, all by foot! The Blue Bloods do not take to the battlefield in a manner similar to that of other conventional chapters. The Blue Bloods rarely take to battle at all, preferring to spend their time scouring the Galaxy for the secretive Trab relics, said to grant those who possess them eternal life. Only if the relics are in danger of being captured or destroyed will the Blue Bloods take to battle in force before utterly crushing their enemy. The Blue Bloods never leave survivors to record their activities, as such they will attack any foe who stands in the way of their precious objective. Rouge Traders, Pirates, Other Space Marine Chapters, and even the Inquisition are all fair game for the Blue Bloods, although only in the right circumstances. History The Blue Blood’s history is one that is full of controversy, for if the Inquisition ever were to find out the dark history that surrounds the founding of the chapter they would surly declare the chapter renegade. The Blue Bloods were not created as part of the second founding, instead their creation was that of a more private matter. It is a well known fact that Dante is very old. Oddly enough no one knows how he has survived that long, all save Alexander Dimitrius; chapter master of the Blue Bloods of Baal. Dimitrius is also old, very old. It is said that he and Dante were once great friends, serving by Dante when they were Blood Angels scouts. After Dante ascended to the rank of Chapter Master of the Blood Angels, he began to see visions of the future. The visions are of a golden figure who will stand between mankind and the approaching darkness. Dante never told anyone about those visions except for his most trusted ally, Dimitrius. Dante was so distraught he made a formal request to his friend, he wished to be that individual to stand against the darkness. So he approached his friend and comrade, with a proposition of the uppermost secrecy. Their had been rumors of relics scattered across the galaxy, said give the user eternal life. Dante wished Dimitrius to collect together these various relics, and to help him on his quest Dante gave Dimitrius his own company of Blood Angles. Before setting out on his journey Dimitrius first set about researching these relics and discovering how many were required to reach eternal life and, if possible, what these relics looked like. The first relic was a golden goblet with what appeared to be blood swirling within with bat like wings. For nearly fifty years Dimitrius and his company roamed the Galaxy gaining information about the location of the first relic. When they had entered the great chamber underneath the ravaged hive world of Eturnus Prime, Dimitrius was suspicious of wether the first relic would be the true Goblet, so he called forth one of his Sergeants, named Seravus. Dimitrius ordered him to drink from the cup, and Seravus obliged. The Goblet was indeed the one that Dimitrius had been searching for, as Seravus reported feeling no ill affects after drinking the goblet’s contents. Unfortunately Seravus was killed in a later firefight Dark Eldar pirates before it was determined weather the goblet’s strange powers had any effect. Luckily Seravus’ gene-seed was recovered by a nearby Sangiunary Priest,Benadin, and was kept safe pending study. The studies revealed something completely unexpected, each relic would only increase the recipients life span by one hundred years, no matter how many times he drinks from that same goblet. Worse still, it was unknown how many of these relics remain, those who used them would be literally relying on the relics for life. With a feeling of dread Dimitrius took his company to the Kammelstadt sector, to inform Dante of the new discovery personally. Upon hearing the news that achieving eternal life may take longer that expected Dante was reasonable, and understanding. He had bad news of his own however, while Dimitrius was searching for the goblet the inquisition was becoming suspicious of the where abouts of his company. Inquisitor lord Teran Romanus demanded the immediate inspection of Dimitrius’ company on the neighboring planet of Gorax. Because of the fact that Dante specifically ordered Dimitrius to find the Eturnus Goblet, the Blood Angles Chapter would be at the mercy of the Inquisition. To save his Chapter, Dante ordered that Dimitrius’ Company leave the Blood Angels and found their own Chapter. Dimitrius was still confused as to how this would save the Blood Angels, Dante explained; the Chapter carries records of their current campaigns, fortress monasteries, and conflicts. Dante would have these records placed in a crippled Thunderhawk Transporter, full of Dead Battle Brothers from the Kammelstadt offensive and crash it onto the surface of Gorax, making it look like a tragic accident. On one condition, the Blue Bloods must still deliver the sacred relics every century. Naturally Dimitrius agreed, he couldn’t bear the thought of what a blow to moral Dante’s death would be. Nor the thought of his friend perishing of old age rather than on the glorious field of battle. Just as the Thunderhawk made impact a small transport left the occupied Kammelstadt spaceport, activated their warp-drives, and left the sector. The Blue Bloods of Baal are unknown to Imperial Records, and continue to scour the galaxy in search of more of the Eturnus Relics. Every one hundred years after the latest relic has been secured and secretly presented before Commander Dante the relic is then taken back to the planet of Canada. It is then shared amongst other Blue Bloods, this ceremonial event is known as “ The Feast of Eternal Life”. Initiates drink from the first relic, and then in chronological order, because of this members of The Blue Bloods of Baal are amongst the oldest in the Galaxy Home World Although the Blue Bloods are part Blood Angel and therefore originally from Baal. The planet of Canada is the location of their fortress monastery, and base of operations. The Blue Bloods picked the planet for one main reason, it technically wasn’t part of the Imperium and there wouldn’t be frequently checked by Inquisitorial staff, while still remaining loyal to the Imperium. Genetic History The Blue Blood Genetic history is similar to their personal history. It is traced back to the Blood Angels then into it’s own genetic history. After the Blue Bloods left the Blood Angels behind, they needed to come up with a way to continue producing their Gene-seed. Unfortunately the Chapter left in such a hurry that Dante was unable to grant a small sample to Dimitrius, dooming the Blue Bloods to a slow death. Upon discovering this Dimitrius knew he could not contact Dante regarding a Gene-seed request. Dimitrius used his own Gene-seed to create a Genetic Code. Attempts to install this new Gene into existing Space Marines failed, all subjects’ organs refused the crossover to Dimitrius Gene-seed. Instead Dimitrius implanted his Gene into a member of the Canadian nobility, as their body would be more susceptible to Gene transfer. After all every Space Marine initiate starts out as a mortal man before the rites of initiation, regardless of chapter origins. The nobility of the planet of Canada’s gene line is entirely genetically altered to support Gene-seed enhancement The Gene-seed of the Blue Bloods differentiates from the Blood Angle’s Gene-seed, in one major way. Dimitrius had taken a sip of the Eturnus Goblet prior to delivering it to Dante, and so had some of the Goblet’s power in his Gene-seed. Because of this an individual of Canada’s nobility can live for an extremely long time, and a Blue Blood Space Marine can naturally live to be as old as 600 years.